


The Love Story of Rick and Shane as Told by Lori

by thisgirlsays22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Fix-it fic that focuses on the relationship between Rick, Shane, and Lori from Lori's perspective.*Originally posted on lj in 2011





	The Love Story of Rick and Shane as Told by Lori

Lori had never thought too hard about a man having sex with another man. She knew it happened, didn’t mind that it happened, but she never knew it could make her so hot until she watches Rick fuck Shane. Shane panting, eyes shut, as Rick rides him from behind, big hands curved around Shane’s hipbones. Rick holds Lori’s gaze while she touches herself, coming so hard her whole body shakes with it as she watches them both lose control.    
  


 

  
  
It started soon after Rick found out about the baby, soon after she told Rick about Shane. She wondered if Rick had gone to confront Shane, if they’d fought, and if suddenly something had shifted between them as they wrestled each other to the ground, the darkness taking on a different shade. She wondered if Shane had gone down on his knees before Rick, a plea, or if Rick had gotten to his for Shane, a question.  
  
Shane had a black eye when they'd walked back together, but they'd been walking in stride. And a week later Shane was sharing a bed with them.  
  


 

  
  
“Do you still want him?" Rick had asked her, two nights after Shane came back with the black eye.  
  
“No,” Lori said, too fast, too vehemently. She tried to think of the night Shane almost…and she couldn't finish the thought. She knew what happened that night, didn't know, hated him, missed him, hated him some more.  
  
There was a silence and Rick couldn't look at her when he said, “I do.”  
  
“What?” Maybe she'd heard wrong.  
  
Rick still wasn't looking at her; his body was facing her, but his head was turned away. A long long pause and then he looked up at her, all earnest intent and fear.  
  
“Okay,” she said, “okay.”  
  


 

  
  
Sometimes she rides Rick reverse cowgirl while Shane goes down on her. It’s the end of the goddamned world and she’s having the most mind blowing sex of her life.  
  
Sometimes she lets Shane fuck her while Rick fucks him. Rick still hasn’t let Shane do the same to him, though she knows Shane wants it, sees the way he eyes Rick, presses himself up against him and shows Rick how hard he is.  
  
Sometimes one of them watches the other two. She loves watching them, touching herself just the way she likes, and it’s like the world is fixing itself, like everything outside is sunshine, rainbows, and carnivals with cotton candy and Ferris wheels.  Like she’s bringing this baby into a world she could be proud of.   
  


 

  
  
“Once, before he met you,” Shane tells her one afternoon, sun shining full and bright overhead. It’s after target practice, before dinner, and a day where somehow nothing has gone wrong. A day where things feel strangely normal. She doesn’t want to think about leaving this place, not yet, she can’t. Rick is off talking to Hershel, hopefully pleading their case a little more. Asking Shane to take a walk with her seems like exactly what she needs.  
  
“Rick never told me,” she says.  
  
“Figured.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Shane doesn’t answer.  
  
“I’ve seen you two have sex.” She laughs. “come on, tell me.”  
  
“Just hand jobs. We were pretty drunk. I kissed him.”  
  
“I’m not surprised, you love kissing him.” It’s true, he’d never admit it, but she sees how hard he gets when he’s kissing Rick, how he looks so dazed when they stop. She knows love when she sees it. All along she believed that Shane loved her, loved Carl, but it couldn't change anything. But when Rick had entered that whole equation, when he'd told her what he wanted, that had changed everything.   
  
“Shut up,” Shane says, but he’s laughing. He stops, though, stops laughing, stop walking, and turns to her. “Lori, there’re some things we gotta talk about.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like the baby.”  
  
“I’m having it.”  
  
“I know, but, is it mine? Is it Rick’s?”  
  
“I don’t know. Both of yours.”  
  
Shane nods at that, and Lori realizes he was worried that this thing between all of them was something you never named and didn’t bring you any closer to a child that might be yours. She touches his arm.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“Yeah. Look, Lori, that night that I—”  
  
She shakes her head. “You didn’t, it’s done.”  
  
“I almost did.”  
  
“I don’t want to do this.”  
  
“Fine,” he says, and they keep walking.    
  
“Listen,” Shane starts a few minutes later. “Andrea and me…”  
  
She eyes him, “So?” Shane doesn’t owe her any explanation about his sexual encounters. They haven’t had a conversation about what the three of them are doing or what the parameters are.  
  
“Just thought you should know.”  
  
“Andrea’s a great girl, Shane. If she's what you want, well, I want you to be happy. I’m sure Rick does too.”  
  
Shane squints up at the sun. “Hell,” he says, “I’m a lot happier than I’ve been in a long time.”  
  


 

  
  
Shane and Rick are suddenly this unified front around camp, walking shoulder to shoulder, heads bowed together when they make decisions. It's blink-and-you-miss-it, she's not sure it's this obvious to anyone else. But the way Shane will clap Rick on the shoulder and let his hand linger, or the way there's electricity between them when their eyes meet, it's impossible for her not to see.   
  
One day Rick says to her, "I really do understand about what happened between you and Shane, you know. He loves Carl the way we do. He risked his life to save him when I couldn't." That's as close as she may ever come to hearing Rick say that he loves Shane. They can say it in the context of friendship, partners, brothers, but lovers is a different step. 

 

 

  
  
Lori’s the one who convinces Rick to let Shane fuck him. She wants to watch Rick come undone, wants to see someone else take the lead for him.  
  
“Get on your back,” Shane tells him, not quite an order, but not a question either, and Rick obliges. Lori straddles Rick’s chest, sucks him off while Shane opens him up. Underneath her, she can feel Rick’s heart racing, his breath shallow, and she almost comes herself.  
  
She turns around and kisses Rick when Shane enters him. Shane likes to talk dirty in bed, but he just says, “This alright? You alright? Promise I’m gonna make it good for you, Rick, so good.” His thrusts are shallow at first, then deeper as Rick adjusts. Lori can see the moment he stops hating it, starts to get lost in it. She jerks him off and sucks at the base of his neck, just the way he likes.    
  
“Do you think it makes me any less of a man?” Rick asks her, later, when they’re alone.  
  
Lori touches his cheek. “No, baby. No.”  
  
She climbs on top of Rick and they make love like that, just the two of them. She wouldn’t mind if Rick and Shane did it like this sometimes too.    
  
It’s a different world, a different life. You find comfort and light where you can. It doesn’t make you any less of a man or woman because who the hell knows what any of that means or matters in the end?  
  
Rick says, after, “Do you think the baby’s mine or Shane’s?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she says. “Don’t think it matters much anymore.” She doesn't care, because now she knows. She’ll show this baby what love can do. 


End file.
